FAMILY
by hypnotic Doll
Summary: Naruto came to Assassination classroom world to find other Bijju, whom he sent there after the war. Naruto ends up in Class E and his new Teacher is an octopus! whom he and rest of his class have to kill. Will Naruto be able to find his Friend and save the world again? or will he fail? Rich Naruto, Awesome Naruto but not powerful. NO CHAKRA NARUTO! (ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE!)


"Talking"

'Thinking'

" **Bijju talking"**

' **Bijju thinking'**

 _Author note_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: hospital**_

* * *

He was fading in and out. All he could feel was a pain and irritating liquid on his face. He heard all the voice around him.

"He is bleeding out, male, age 14. He's going into cardiac attack…we are losing him…need to act fast."

But for some reason, he should only focus on an elderly, kind but concerned voice of an old man.

"Hold on, Bocchama, don't give up"

Naruto's world went black.

* * *

Everything was black and silent; his body was still in pain but not that much. He didn't know how much time has passed. There was no noise, just darkness.

* * *

But for some reason he felt different today, he started to hear and feel things for the first time. Voices, people talking but everything sounded distant.

"He is waking up…" the same kind old voice.

He tried to concentrate on that voice for some reason he felt warm in his chest as if he was happy to hear that voice, but he couldn't understand the words, he doesn't know why and it scared him…and he fades out again.

Later on that day, he heard more voices and tried to open his eyes, without success.

He couldn't make sense, the voice, the noise, they were hurting his head. He tried to move his legs, his arms, anything just to get away from pain but it was of no use. 'What the heck? Where am I? Why can't I move? Why can't I open my eyes?' it was long before he felt a sharp pain in his arm as if someone had injected him before he fell in oblivious.

Next time he woke up in his mind, he felt his senses were more aware of his surroundings. He could hear the sound of steady beeping and focused very hard on opening his eyes. He was finally able to do so, his eyes opened ajar, everything was blurry, his eyes felt stung because of the light which made his eyes watery. He sealed his eyes, blinking few times until his vision got clear. One of his arms felt heavy and numb but still, he tried to lift it up, he hisses when sharp pain strikes him. So he uses his other one and steadily brings it to his face and felt a…mask? His mind went blank, and then he rapidly blinks his eyes to clear his still blurry eyes and looked around and noticed some wire hooked up to him. He felt his heartbeat increase; he wanted to get out of here, now! His frantic movement set off the steady sound of beeping and soon doctors and nurses came swarming in.

"His heart rate is too fast…he's going into cardiac arrest…we need to sedate him"

His world faded again.

* * *

When he woke up again, he felt very groggy and cranky. He felt his world was moving around him, making his head hurt, and then he heard the voices again. Just then, he heard that voice again, calling his name.

"Naruto Bocchama? It's okay, Bocchama I am here…" the same elderly voice that he had heard before. He didn't recognize it and at the same time, he knew who it was.

"Sebaan?" he slurred. "Wuts?" he shallows and tried to clear his mind, 'huh! Sebastian, who?' then suddenly everything in front of him turned hazy, he tried to focus but he couldn't all of the sudden foreign memory came to him, which he knew was not his. As sudden it came it went. He felt like throwing when an arm started to rubs his back, moving in rotation, a plastic bag in his hand.

After dry heaving several times, he finally stopped, tears gather at the corner of his eyes. He felt like crying, he felt crappy, and don't want to be here anymore. An old voice being to speak which was so soothing, he felt his eyelids going heavy. He fell asleep in a minute but this time, he had nothing to worry about because he had old man Sebastian with him.

* * *

This time, when Naruto woke up, he was much more coherent. He opened his eyes and look around. He brought his hand to his face and noticed the mask was gone, but he was still hooked up to various machines. He saw that his left arm and leg were in a cast. He also realized much to his horror that he hooked up to IV. There was a reason why Naruto hate hospital so much that even if he was a step away from dying he still won't go to the hospital. He shook his head, removing those unnecessary memories of his oh-so-great childhood.

He was brought out of his muse when the door opened and a doctor along with old man Sebastian came in. he blinked, they blinked, he blinked, they blinked again, it continued for few second before he faced other way and soon his face started to turn red as if he was caught doing something bad, which he was. Naruto had his hand was wrap around IV stand and his right leg on the window, his back crook and was a step away from getting out of the hospital.

The doctor's mouth opened in disbelief, and the old man had an amusing smile on his face.

"Going somewhere, Bocchama?" Sebastian moved elegantly, as he caught Naruto before he could get away and settled him on his bed, fixing the IV and other. His white hair combed back, his dress even though they were black they were perfect, the even young woman still fall in love with him. But one thing Naruto hate and love about this old man was that he knows everything about him, he was like a grandfather to him, no old man was someone whom he would call his only family.

* * *

 **(Naruto got the memory of Naruto when he was unconscious. So both Naruto's memory are mix, assassination classroom Naruto is dead)**

* * *

"Oh shut up, you know how much I hate hospital." Naruto huffs in annoyance and looks away angrily.

Seeing the way Bocchama was acting, like a child, which was rare because ever since he was young he stops acting immature. His eyes soften, a gentle smile arose on his face, he gently rubs Bocchama's head in affection, "I know, how much you hate hospital but Bocchama, you were in car accident a few days ago and was close to death, let the doctor checks you and if nothing is wrong then we will leave, for this old man sake."

Naruto looks at him uncertainly before slowly nodding his head. His smile widens a little and he ushered the doctor to check him.

"Only if you give me 15 ramen" Naruto grumble.

"As you wish, Bocchama." He chuckled and shook his head, 'Bocchama's love for ramen, still amuse me.' He bowed and starts talking to the doctor who was writing Bocchama's condition on the chart.

* * *

Naruto grumbled as he sat in a wheelchair, much to his displeasure and the doctor's kept him in the hospital for two damn days just to observe him, to know if he was making any progress or not.

Sebastian began to wheel him out and in front of them was an expensive black car standing, waiting for them. Sebastian helps him to settle in the car before starting it. He still couldn't believe that in this world he was the only son of a billionaire. He was son of Uzumaki Khusina and Namikaze Minato, apparently his parent name was same in this world but still he doesn't know anything about them, even in this world, he grumble and his eyebrow furrows as he thought about it because this was very strange, because how can he don't know anything about his own parent. It was like as if they were too busy for him and don't have time for their son, so it was no surprise that this world him felt hatred towards them. He snaps out of his muse when he heard Sebastian's cough.

"We have arrived." Sebastian opens the door; he took Naruto's hand and helps him settle in a wheelchair, and closed the car's door, giving the key to one of many servants in the house and began to roll the wheelchair.

Naruto couldn't help but stare at the house, no not a house but the castle in front of him. The uniqueness of this world Naruto's house, 'no' he shook his head 'This is my house now' he thought and his eyes further wide opened when Sebastian opened the huge door. There were many people lined in front of him, their head bowed, on left side maids were standing and on right butlers were standing.

"Welcome home, Naruto-Bocchama" their voice chorus in the whole house, for the first time Naruto felt happy, his heart felt warm, he felt like crying, he wanted to shout happily that he was home, but he remained quiet.

Hearing no response from Bocchama, because Bocchama like to greet them no matter what their status is, slowly the servants lifted their head and to their shock they saw Bocchama's crying, tears falling on his face, a huge smile on his face, he look just like any teenager would, "I am home" hearing those words, brought pride in them, they all were shock to see Bocchama's smile but were happy to see how happy he was just by seeing them, a commoners.

For the past two weeks, since Naruto has arrived in this house, he was still in shock, during the first week he still couldn't help but stare at the house, noticing its uniqueness. He took some of the young servants, near his age or some younger, went on treasure hunting. At first, it was fun finding a new room, new places but he still had to sit in a wheelchair as his leg and arm still was not healed. However soon they all were lost in this big house. At least when Sebastian found them, it was already past their bedtime, getting scolded by the old butler. Others couldn't help but laugh, but soon stop when they saw the gleam in old butler's eyes; some even felt a shiver going down their back.

Sebastian shook his head as he put a blanket on Bocchama, who was sleeping while mumbling something about ramen, he turned around and put another blanket on kids who were sleeping with Bocchama. He was glad that Bocchama was nothing like other masters he has served before. His master would always stand for them, the commoners.

* * *

Sebastian gave one last glance towards the bed where children were sleeping; before turning off the light, and cautiously went out of the room and closed the door.

He walks down the hall, making sure everything was alright. Ever since Bocchama came back from the hospital; he has been doing nothing but playing around. A small smile rose on his face as he continued to walks, he remember the first day they came from hospital, how Bocchama told all the servants to eat with him on the main table, at first they refused to, but when he threaten them saying, "eat with me or else you lots are fired." They were uncertain but still complied to listen to their master and slowly sat. The whole scene amused him. He still doesn't know what goes in Bocchama's head. "He really is unpredictable" he chuckled. And the next thing shock even him, he never thought Bocchama to be so generous; he announced that those who wish to study, can study. Bocchama gave money to those who wanted to study or those who had a sick family member.

* * *

 **Week later**

* * *

After getting his cast off, the first thing Naruto did was take a long, soothing bath, and soon after that, he began to meditate.

Much to his displeasure he no longer had any chakra left and the people around him had none, nothing, zip, nada. So he came up to two conclusions, either he used all of his chakras while performing the Justus or because he was in the different body, which was not accommodated with chakra. He chose latter.

Having his cast off Naruto told Sebastian, that he would go to nearest school, rather than having home tutors. At first, Sebastian was not assured but soon gave up after seeing his puppy eyes, along with special effect, the tears.

* * *

After taking everything he needed to, Naruto walks out of his house, alone. It was not easy to get away from his overprotective servants, especially his butler. They had a huge fight, in which he turned out to be victories.

* * *

Naruto whistled merrily, hand behind his head, he walk down the streets, ignoring the gawking faces.

"It that…"

"How is that possible…?"

"But I thought he was in accident…"

He continued to walk until white, enormous building came in front of him.

* * *

Everyone continued to stare at Naruto, as he walks his way towards principal's office. It really was a weird experience for him because it was not those hateful stares which he was used to receiving in his childhood but it was that of wonder, awe and something else, which he wasn't sure of.

Soon the office came in his view and he knocked the door.

"Enter"

He entered the office, his guard up as if he was walking in his enemy territory, he moved with grace as his mind remembers, he put on his mask, the one he hated the most.

"Hello, board chairman" he smiled as if nothing was wrong.

He cringed seeing those cold eyes and that smile, they brought unnecessary memories, the one he still and will never be able to forget.

The man, Asano Gakuho, smiled coldly at Naruto.

"Hello, Uzumaki-san," he smiled even an idiot could see that it was fake. He picks the certain paper up from his deck and looks at him as if he was inspecting for something, for what he wasn't sure. Again he looks down at the paper and put them away. He cautiously sighs.

"Uzumaki-san, because of your grade in the entrance exam, I am going to send you to a different classroom."

Naruto tilted his head curiously at the principle.

"And where that might be."

Gakuho had that smile, which Naruto knew oh-so-well. It was that smile that looked down on other and he immediately knew that he will never get along with this person.

"You are going to Class E"

* * *

 **Credit goes to carries2sky, for inspiring me.**

 **Ammlia~**


End file.
